Lyra and Khoury: A New Adventure!
by SPD Time Shadow
Summary: After their venture to Sinnoh, Lyra and Khoury have returned to Johto with Khoury's father. Now they are about to set off on an adventure of their own as Lyra aims to win the remaining six Gym badges and Khoury pursues his dreams to become a top breeder!


Ever since their return to Johto, Lyra and Khoury had agreed to journey together in the former's quest for the eight badges in the Johto League. Lyra had collected two before her visit to Sinnoh, beating both Falkner and Bugsy on her travels before accepting Khoury's proposition to witness the Pokemon native to the region of Sinnoh to see how they differ from those present in Johto. They had gone there with Khoury's father and it was a unanimous decision that the pair stayed in the Price household while they found their bearings before setting off.

The house itself was situated in Ecruteak City, making it easy for Lyra to locate Morty, the local Gym Leader. Unfortunately she would have to backtrack in order to reach Whitney at the Goldenrod Gym which was a slight inconvenience to her but Khoury welcomed the opportunity to see more of Johto and explore its wildlife. Sometimes, she felt Khoury was just trying to make her feel better.

Lyra was sat at the kitchen table, her Chickorita playing at her feet. She was wearing her mandatory peaked hat and had her brown hair tied back in pigtails. As Chickorita foraged the floor for any crumbs it could get, Khoury placed a dish of Pokemon food not too far from where it was standing. The Grass-type Pokemon rushed over and pushed its face further and further into the pile of pellets as Khoury took a seat opposite her.

"You know we can head off whenever right?" Khoury asked.

"What's the rush? The Gym is a five minute walk away and I still need to get everyone fully prepared beforehand. Plus, I wouldn't mind trying to catch another Pokemon or two so that I can choose the best when it comes to battling Morty. I've heard his Ghost Pokemon are tough to beat."

"I've done some background information and it appears that Dark Pokemon are particularly effective against Ghosts," Khoury replied. "Psychic Pokemon also have more effect but only when fighting Ghost Pokemon with the second type of Poison. It just so happens that Morty's trio are all Ghost-Poison type Pokemon, so Girafarig will be your best bet."

Lyra pondered the thought. Having Girafarig was a good boost, but maybe she needed more. In truth, if it hadn't been for Khoury, she would be none the wiser and probably would have used her three current Pokemon instead of considering the prospect of broadening her horizons and catching more suitable Pokemon to face the challenge.

As for Dark Pokemon, they were first seen in Johto and their being in this world began there. The new breed had contained the likes of Murkrow, Sneasel, Houndour and one of the newer evolutions of Eevee, Umbreon. Murkrow was common in the forest around Johto; perhaps she could coax one out and capture it.

"You live in Ecruteak," Lyra stated, fully aware what she had said was obvious. "What's the Murkrow population like in the surrounding forest? I'm planning on catching one to aid the battle against Morty."

"Good idea. Obviously Murkrow is a Pokemon that originated here and over time it has seen a population increase since it branched out to Hoenn and Sinnoh. You're highly likely to encounter one at some point." Khoury replied.

"Good. Also, I think I need to train against the right opponent. Any other Ghost-type users about around here?" Lyra asked.

Khoury's father now intervened. "There are many who try to emulate Morty, but you'd be better off heading for the Bell Tower. It is a common habitat for wild Pokemon as it is believed to be a fond place for the legendary Ho-Oh to fly to; It often perches itself atop the Bell Tower, but is sure not to be seen. I know from personal experience that Ghastly will be there but I'm not sure if its other evolutionary forms also reside there. Check it out, before tea."

"Thanks Mr Price," Lyra was sure to quickly thank him before he left the room. "So Khoury, what d'you think? Our first adventure together, could be fun."

"Sounds great Lyra. I wouldn't mind doin a bit of research for myself, you know. Review the habitats of certain Pokemon so that I can better myself as a breeder. Brock said it would be good start if I could locate most common Pokemon and their usual choices for homes so I know the best habitats to help lost Pokemon get home." Khoury told her.

"Let's go then. No time like the present, right Chickorita." Lyra was now speaking to her beloved first Pokemon. The Grass-type made only its normal noises in response as it nuzzled Lyra's legs.


End file.
